


Copos de nieve

by lenayuri



Series: Navidad 2014 (Fandom Insano) [9]
Category: Star Trek
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 19:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3086399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenayuri/pseuds/lenayuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock recuerda la primera vez que descubrió la nieve y los sentimientos que experimentó; le sucede lo mismo con su capitán.</p><p>Prompt #19</p>
            </blockquote>





	Copos de nieve

**Author's Note:**

> [En livejournal](http://fandom-insano.livejournal.com/371127.html?view=1439671#t1439671).
> 
> Ah, un poco de Spirk, ¿quien dice que no es lindo? Ay, mi Spock. Espero que les guste, no duden en decirme lo que piensan en un comentario. :D

Spock recuerda, aunque era sumamente ilógico para él aferrarse a ese tipo de emociones humanas, la primera nevada que vivió cuando su madre había decidido llevarlo a conocer esa parte de su patrimonio, y a pesar de que su cuerpo no estaba adaptado, como ningún vulcano de hecho, a soportar tales cantidades mínimas de temperatura, había disfrutado del momento.

Nunca se lo dijo a su padre; era un secreto compartido sólo con su madre y el cual, a veces, elegía para recordarla. Prefería los recuerdos positivos cuando meditaba. Incluso si no era propio para un vulcano, él también era humano.

Spock sintió una mano cálida en su hombro y sin necesidad de darse la vuelta, supo a quién pertenecía. Su capitán se detuvo frente a él, sonriéndole y guiñándole un ojo. El vulcano arqueó una ceja ante el gesto del capitán y Jim sonrió aún más si eso era posible.

—Spock— había sido innecesario para su capitán llamarle por su nombre dado que ya estaba a su lado, pero no comentó nada. Así era Jim después de todo —¿Listo para mañana?

—En efecto, capitán. El día de mañana la Enterprise debe quedarse en la Tierra por concepto de mantenimiento de rutina. Nos mantendremos en tierra por alrededor de tres días si no hubiese problemas graves— recitó con calma y aún sin entender cuál era la excitación del capitán por tal cosa.

A veces no sabía por qué trataba de entenderlo.

—Claro, eso también— el capitán rió y puso una mano cálida en su brazo, traspasando la tela del uniforme hasta la piel del vulcano. Spock sintió las puntas de sus orejas calentarse alarmantemente. Debía meditar. Pronto —Chekov nos invitó a pasar unos días con su familia, ¿recuerdas?— ahora que lo mencionaba… —Sí, ya sabes… tienen este gran domo donde realizan un espectáculo con nieve y acrobacias y-

Spock dejó de poner atención a las palabras del capitán a favor de observar sus labios, sus gestos, la alegría de sus ojos al hablar con tanta pasión. El vulcano no sabía por qué se sentía tan _desequilibrado_ ante la presencia de su capitán, pero era casi como cuando había sentido la nieve entre sus dedos la primera vez. El cambio fue impresionante y temible, pero agradable y con ganas de repetirlo una y otra vez a pesar de las protestas de su lado vulcano.

Este caso era igual.

Su lado humano le instaba a acercarse más a Jim, pero su lado vulcano rechazaba la idea.

No sabía qué hacer.

—Entonces, ¿estás listo?— y cuando Jim le preguntó, con su mirada expectante y brillante, Spock asintió y se dejó envolver por la irracionalidad de su capitán. Y así como se mantenía a su lado en la Enterprise, Spock sopesó la idea de mantenerse a su lado de ahora en adelante.

La idea no sonaba del todo ilógica, por cierto.


End file.
